While child-appropriate media content, such as cartoons, children's television shows, animated movies featuring talking animals, and the like, often serve as a basis for much-appreciated family time, many parents, at times, may desire consuming more mature entertainment not appropriate for younger viewers or listeners. While the parents may safely engage in the latter viewing habits when the younger inhabitants of the household are not present, such opportunities are typically few and far between. In the alternative, the parents may attempt to view more mature content while the children are not in the same room, but unexpected interruptions by the younger denizens of the home typically result in the parent being forced to pause or stop the media content being consumed until the intrusion is resolved.